Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 03
is the third episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot Ray sits and looks at a photograph of him and the Bladebreakers and reflects on his last talk with Tyson. Meanwhile, Daichi continues to annoy Tyson with constant battle challenges. Tyson refuses to accept, especially when Daichi proves to be an impressive and highly skilled Beyblader at a confrontation at the public swimming pool when Tyson, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary were being expelled. Tyson and Daichi continue to argue on the streets, watched from afar by Jin, who thinks to himself he must test Tyson before the World Championship preliminaries. Later, Jin sends Tyson an invitation to a private battle, but Daichi tries to grab it and the invitation flies away to the backyard. While arguing with Daichi, Tyson suddenly realizes that being a World Champion will make people come to him to challenge him. He finally accepts to give Daichi a rematch. Meanwhile, Ray, who was wandering by the street, finds them battling and is glad that Tyson finally understood. On his way out, he finds Jin's invitation and decides to go in Tyson's place to challenge Jin in the stormy night. Jin's Metal Driger proves able to use the water on the ground to create reflections of itself, confusing Ray. He then tells the Bladebreaker that he is "good at everything but isn't great at anything" and that makes him weak. Ray understands and builds an strategy to overcome Jin's illusions, surprising Jin, but he loses anyway, with a lightning striking right in the middle of the Beyblades. Jin leaves and tells Ray he doesn't need to battle Tyson anymore. Jin then reflects that "there's much work to be done" and that Tyson is lucky to have a friend like Ray. In the United States, Max is greeted by his mother as he arrives at the airport. Suddenly, a Beyblade storms among the crowd and hits a concrete pillar, damaging it with ease. A tall Beyblader then appears, holding a stereo right next to his ear. Judy then introduces him to Max as Rick Anderson, the new All Starz recruit. Max tries to politely shake his hand, but Rick simply rejects him and says he wasted his trip by coming to meet him at Judy's request. Major Events *Jin defeats Ray. *Max comes home and meets Rick Anderson. *Max becomes a part of his mother's team, the PPB All Starz. Characters *Ray Kon *Tyson Granger *Daichi Sumeragi *Ryu Granger *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Jin of The Gale *Max Tate *Judy Tate *Rick Anderson (debut) Beyblades *Dragoon G *Strata Dragoon V *Driger V2 *Metal Driger Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon G) vs Daichi Sumeragi (Strata Dragoon V) = No Outcome *Ray Kon (Driger V2) vs Jin of The Gale (Metal Driger) = Jin of The Gale & Metal Driger Trivia Gallery Jin13.png Jin12.png Jin18.png Jin19.png Jin21.png HilaryKenny05.png HilaryKenny08.png tumblr_omzduvmgsC1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_omzhr7PzyL1w4q252o1_1280.png Ray15.png Hilary and Kenny pool G-REVOLUTION.PNG G-REV. Bladebreakers G-REVOLUTION.PNG Max and Rick G.jpg Max vs. Rick G.jpg Screen Shot 2017-01-28 at 7.47.55 am.png Screen Shot 2017-01-28 at 7.49.37 am.png Screen Shot 2017-01-28 at 7.49.47 am.png Screen Shot 2017-01-28 at 7.49.54 am.png Max19.png Bladebreakers-beyblade-for-everybody-17363589-600-400.jpg Screenshot_20190828-164638_1.jpg Screenshot_20190828-164654_1.jpg Screenshot_20190828-164740_1.jpg Screenshot 20190828-164732 1.jpg Screenshot_20190919-065451_1.jpg Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes Category:Episodes